


it could be fun

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Clubbing, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Fun is such a bourgeois concept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

Gilbert slides between drunken, spastic bodies under a cloud of humid and smoky air. Annie follows him, because he has the confidence for it, or can at least fake his way through it. No one notices them, which is kind of nice. 

"I thought fun was such a bourgeois concept? Is this some exception to the rules?" She slides into a crowded booth alongside him. A push will force their companions out, though she doubts it matters with how drunk they are. 

"I am merely here to offer education on proper enjoyment of the eighties. That outfit would be fine except for the shoes. I also dislike his laugh."

"You act like some expert on the eighties." She leans on his shoulder. "Do you want to slow dance to whatever the janitor puts on after close again?" 

Gilbert finds her hand under the table, squeezing as members of their booth begin spilling out.

"No, because that would be fun."


End file.
